


Moonless Night

by insertcleveracejoke



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And looks less human than in the book, Biblical References, I have no idea, M/M, a fuckton of terms of endearment, and Crowley has red eyes and black wings, and bad poetry, but basically this is a poem, death mention, dont ask me how this happened, from an AU in which Aziraphale is a human I guess, i have no idea how this came to be, if you know me youre not allowed to read this without permission, jynx and mira Im talking to you two, mention of biting, probably blasphemy even though I dont see how, purple prose probably idk, the seven capital sins, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: Why do they harm the rose for its thorns?For the thorns are in its very nature, my dear,And shouldn't they abstain from graspingIf they don't want to bleed?Bite the apple if you will, but don't spit it out.





	Moonless Night

And why are you here, sweet creature you are?

Why do they scorn and mock and spit

and cheat and beat and bruise and rob

a beauty that would sooner be put in the stars than kill?

Why do they harm the rose for its thorns?

For the thorns are in its very nature, my dear,

And shouldn't they abstain from grasping

If they don't want to bleed?

Bite the apple if you will, but don't spit it out.

Sweet creature you are, darker than the darkest night,

Beautiful, gorgeous, worthy of awe

Why do they fear your red eyes

Comparing them to blood and violence and hate

When so much closer to a lovely sunset's color they are?

Love of mine, dearest one, my hidden dream

A crow they call you, forgetting how brilliant crows are

How smart and elegant and vengeful.

Feathers worthy of the highest praise, black as the black rose they haven't managed to obtain just yet

Black as death, they say, and isn't death a comfort?

(how very unfortunate would it be, my dear,  
if we were all immortal)

(although perhaps I'd get to hold your hand at the end of the world)

They laugh at your sharp teeth and forget their bite

Pearly teeth, sharp as a knife, nipping my lips

They hate your claws, claiming inherent agression and anger

And yet you have never touched with anything less of reverence

Worshipping this mortal body.

Feather-light, as it is, your touch sublime

so fragile I am and no harm have you allowed to come to me

I walk safe in the most dangerous night

And most dangerous it is, for those who dare try to hurt us.

Fearless I'll kiss you, loved one, beautiful star

Without fear of harm or hesitation I'll kiss you

And should those sharp, charming teeth of you bite into my flesh

Safe I am in the knowledge that it won't draw blood

Even though this blood is yours, this flesh is yours, this mind and heart

and soul

are yours.

(even though not in the way they would imagine.)

Sweet and gentle and kind you are

Caring for even the most simple of beings

A seeker of pleasure, not violence

Gluttony and Lust and Sloth

Let me take care of Wrath

And we shall leave Envy and Greed for them, shall we?

Pride I'll have in what you are to me

And if this is sin, let it be.

Fear not, loved one, gorgeous night sky,  
endless being of grace

For I will never leave you, never stumble in my faith

And when you finally open your eyes, red and luminous,

precious, priceless rubies in the black velvet of night

All shall turn to stone and salt.

Except me and mine, and I shall not close my eyes.


End file.
